The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia×grandiflora and given the cultivar name ‘Sun Devil’. Gaillardia is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar is a third generation seeding originating from a planned breeding program to create new dwarf Gaillardia. The exact parents are unknown, unreleased, proprietary plants.
Compared to Gaillardia ‘Fanfare’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,892), the new cultivar is more compact.
Compared to Gaillardia ‘Frenzy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,943), the new cultivar is more compact and has less red color in the ray florets.
Compared to Gaillardia ‘TNSF’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/200,257), the new cultivar has smaller inflorescences with more red color in the ray florets.